warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Great pics you have put up. Exorcists Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My Thanks Let me just take a moment to thank you and congratulate you, Algrim, on the hard work you put into completing our First Founding Project. You have done a stellar job and should take a moment to bask in the satisfaction of what you have accomplished. It will take me several weeks to rewrite all the First Founding Chapters now that you have finished the overhaul but your work was just stellar. You have proven yourself to be the only other editor on this wiki who I can trust to get a job done. Kudos, just kudos to you for all you accomplished over the last few weeks. I know that with your continued assistance we can make the Warhammer 40k Wiki the single greatest source of Warhammer 40k lore on the Internet and the site of choice for all Warhammer fans everywhere here on good, old, Holy Terra. Now, with that said, if you don't mind, don't rest on your laurels, because I have plenty more for you to do! Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, i've got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificent! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lorgar hey dude, cheers for using my pics for the site, it's really cool to see 'em up there, I'm pretty much constantly working on some 40k peice or another and I get 'em all posted on devart when there done, heres a link - http://slaine69.deviantart.com/gallery/6910683 - feel free to to use what you need. If there is a pic that you would like to ammend, change.....shave? for the site just give me a holler via slaine69@hotmail.co.uk and I'll see what I can do for ya. Thanks again for spreading my work around, I really do appreciate it. Cheers Shane / Slaine69 Slaine69 19:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blood Gorgons Algrim, thank you for your aid and dedication in systematically tackling large areas of the wiki as no other contributor ever does or is likely to ever do. Your efforts are invaluable to us. As always, thanks. Montonius 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Fleets Algrim, Chaos Fleet needs your sources and page numbers, please. Great work, by the way, you've really filled out some crucial parts of the wiki. Montonius 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Titans Algrim, I have a very special request. I was wondering if you could work your magic on the Tyranid Bio-Titan page. I have not been able to secure access to the original sources concerning the Bio-Titans and the page is poorly written and poorly explained. Even worse, there are no pictures to explain the different types of Bio-Titans listed. If you could make any enhancements to the page, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, as always, Montonius 15:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the Bio-Titans and Hierophants. And welcome your brother aboard for me! Unification Wars Congrats You did an amazing job with this page! I was truly dreading gathering that information from all the novels. Brilliant, just brilliant! Kudos to you. Montonius 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Some Thoughts First, thank you for the compliments. They are always welcome. LOL. Lets go over your points one by one. 1. Grey Knights. Boom its open. Work your magic. Don't worry too much about it, I'll simply revise it from your foundation as always, and I eventually plan to rebuild the page using the new Codex anyway. 2. Siege of Vraks. I absolutely understand your hesitance as you can see I also just ran out of time on the page. Yup, it sure will be the biggest campaign page ever, but it was the most complicated campaign that Forge World ever designed. Don't be too detailed. The way I did it was I read a chapter from the Siege of Vraks Volume 1 and then summarised it instead of laying out every single detail. But, yeah, I'd love to see you do it because we are already so superior in quality on the subjects we've tackled this one will really stand out. 3. Xenos. In general, my suggesstion would be to leave the main xenos pages alone. I have a system worked out which I began to institute with the Dark Eldar page by which we will do for each major race what we have already done for the Space Marines. The problem is, it takes a really freaking long time to do it all right. It took us almost a full year just to get the Space Marines to where they are now and they are still not complete. I figure it will take us about 2 more years to fill out every faction to its proper extent. That's why I suggest first we work on the historical campaigns like the Siege of Vraks and save the xenos for later. However, if you still want to do the xenos, I will give you the guidelines for what I need for each race. Tell me which race you want to do and I will give you a detailed summary of what needs to be added, what pages need to be built from scratch, and where the information can be found and you can go from there. My preference is for you to do Vraks simply because it needs to be done and your work on the Unification Wars was exactly what we needed in this area. Vraks is very similar to that work, just on a much larger scale than you've done before. So tell me what you want to do and if its the xenos, tell me which race and I'll give you the list of what I need. As always, you rock. Thanks. Montonius 05:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Eisenstein Algrim, love ya for that picture of the Eisenstein; I looked forever for one to put there and gave up!Montonius 07:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Zach, we missed you and we've grown quite a bit in your absence. The page is unlocked, didn't even know it was lockedor I would have opened it long ago.Montonius 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Squats page open. Montonius 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Hi Zach, thanks for completing the Eldar page. Thanks again, you're doing fantastic work. Montonius 03:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Necrons Hey Zach, your Necron Lord page is perhaps the best you've ever done. Truly great work. Thanks. Montonius 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I LOVE YOU Alright brother, just wanna commend you on what a quality job your doing with this Wiki. Im pretty new to the whoke WH40k scene Ive just finished reading Fulgrim and the 4 before that in the Heresy series and Im genuinely Hooked line & sinker. Ive been studying the Wiki all day and Im pretty up to speed with everythin, I think. Theres so much to cover. I have no real desire to play the board game at any point, but the novels, wow, I genuinly aim to read them all, not just the Heresy series haha, infact Ive just ordered the Space Wolf Omnibous V1. Thats all anyways, just wanted to say Keep up the Good Work and fuckin ignore that SpaceMarine asshole blowing off about copyright infringement, like your pal said to him, your actually increasing the fan base of WH40K with this site so in effect doing them a favour, I cant see them suing or anything like that, you just might wanna be careful with copy & paste's etc. Mark. (Native of Liverpool, England) :) Sabbat Worlds Crusade When you are done with all you want to accomplish for the Titan Legions, and as far as I know all that remains is to add separate pages for each type of Imperial/Chaos Titan, I have a page that could definitely benefit from your time and research. Our Sabbat Worlds Crusade page is completely bare and we need to start laying down some information there. After your absolutely herculean effort with the Titans, I though you might like to start on that project. Its another multi-pager that will take some time to research and prepare, but I'd like to see some progress there as it is the largest non-Space Marine Imperial campaign we have not yet even touched. On another note, absolutely fantastic job with the Titans. Could not have been done to that level of quality without you. And as a reward for your efforts, I just wanted you to know that we now get over 100,000 page views globally on a daily basis and more than 30,000 individual users, up from less than 1,000 when I took over the wiki only 18 months ago. And that growth is in no small part because of the work you have accomplished here since February. Congratulations on a job well done, and we all look forward to your future contributions, Zach. Montonius 05:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wanted to bring your attention to another wiki I founded and operate, the Warhammer Wiki for Warhammer Fantasy. If you ever get tired of Warhammer 40k, as I sometimes do, the fantasy world is also a fun place to hang out and prepare pages for. This wiki is about 18 months old but I have had little time to work on it because of my duties here. Take a look, because with that wiki, we could easily make it the number one wiki on the net for Warhammer Fantasy, since WF does not have a real competitor wiki right now. Montonius 06:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Nice Pikshures! Oï Algrim Whitetoof. Ya got some nifty Goff pikshures on yer puny li'le humy site. Why in da name o'Mork does an ooman have somefin' Orky I ain't got ! Dat's not right, needs fixin' ! Ya better tell me right naaaw where ya got dose or I'll set me Gargantz'n boyz'n gunz'n uva stuff loose on yer stoopid world ! And I ain't bleedin' kiddin' ya GIT ! Tyrork Deffbringa 15:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wot's dat ? Seeg nah ture ? Oh yeeeah. I'z Tyrork Deffbringa, how kome ya haven't realized it yet ?! Goff Pikshures Ha yeh ? Ya think I'z so eazy ta kill ?! Den kome and 'ave some, I'z itchy ta smash Kanned Oomans ! I'm tellin' ya, I'z gonna be on da lookowt fer next pikshures of brave Orkz in da comin' dayz. If ya dare showin' moar of the fiercest and baddest warriorz in da whoooole univarse I'll kick yer butt up to da Moon with me BOOTZ, ya hear me ? And don't even start finkin' about puttin'up pikshures of uva klanz, dey'z just PANZIES. Tyrork Deffbringa 18:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Fall of Prospero Wonderful work! You have truly mastered the art of researching an extremely difficult subject with the attention to detail required that makes us the best Warhammer 40k wiki out there. When you have finished up the remaining tasks I outlined above, I will have more need of such skill for several new projects. Again, simply outstanding work and an immense contribution to this wiki's success. Montonius 14:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) im just here to say hi to! but ill just ask u u like dogs soo much?? just asking! :) Robots Wonderful work on the Robots and Legio Cybernetica pages. I think the Robots page in particular represents some of your best work to date, Zach. Kudos I just wanted you to know that in the last 5 days you have personally added 36 new pages to this wiki. I believe that is a new personal record for you. That represents an extraordinary committment and dedication above and beyond the call of duty which I just wanted to recognise. Your committment to the wiki has been exemplary and, I thought you should know that we now average over 60,000 separate people viewing the wiki every day from across the globe. This growth has been in no small measure the result of your hard work. Keep it up! Montonius 10:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Space Wolves Order of battle Hey, I upgraded your Space Wolves with their full order of battle. If you could add a few more pictures of Space Wolves vehicles from Imperial Aemour 11 (if there are any others) to to finish it off, that would be great. Oh, on a side note, our Tyrannic War veterans page needs a Wargear section, if you could find it in the Deathwatch books. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 06:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your help. It worked out really well with Shas, and I think that's because of your help; you've really been an invaluable aid since you became an Admin, and I just wanted to express my appreciation for the great job you're doing at every level. Thanks again; I couldn't run this place without you. Now let's get back to content creation, whoo hoo! Montonius (talk) 00:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Planet List Whew! Nice clean up of the Planet List! Now can you do the same (removing all the old footnote data and the Main Article: xxxx links and replacing them with the in-text links to the Space Marine Chapters so that each entry begins with the link in the paragraph text) from the Space Marine Chapter list, Mr. Clean? LOL Montonius (talk) 05:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Shas'o came up with the idea for creating a template to indicate those pages like the necrons that will undergo a major revision in the future. Here's the code he used, but I thought when you get a chance you could just adapt your Inquisition label which you use for pages under construction with this text: "Please note: This page is slated for a major upgrade in the future. Information at present may not be up to date or may be of low quality. " Here is Shas'o's code, if you find it helpful: {subst:iumb | bg = #EEE8AA | image = Whatever Picture | caption = Outdated Content | message = Parts of this article have been identified as no longer being up to date. | comment = Please update the article to reflect recent events, and remove this template when finished. } Please leave any complete sign code on my talk page and I will apply it to all the necessary pages. Thanks again, Mr. Maintenance! Montonius (talk) 08:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Mordians Very nice page with the Mordian Iron Guard! Best IG regiment page yet. Montonius (talk) 03:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Spinward Front Map Zach, can you do me a favour and take the Spinward Front Map from the Ony War Core Book and make it a one page map that you upload here so I can use it on the Spinward Front page I'm building? If it's possible, make it as large as possible while still fitting on one page. I have need of your graphic manipulation skillz! Thanks! Montonius (talk) 17:41, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow! Freaking awesome! Thanks so much! I'm making copies for myself, LOL. You did a better job than FFG! They ain't got them on their site yet! You should offer yours! LOL. Montonius (talk) 18:37, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Guard List Dude, you're a freaking nut! That's a hell of a page! Good job! Please look at my corrections so that the same errors don't get repeated over and over again since you are using a formula for the entries for certain linked regiments. Montonius (talk) 05:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Siege of Vraks Ugh, Zach, are you crazy enough to do the entire Siege of Vraks? If so, I would suggest that you finish all the Imperial Guard regiments before changing topics. I would also have your head examined. You're crazy, man! Montonius (talk) 23:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ork Boyz Hey Zach, when you get a chance, not that I want to pull you off Vraks and the IG redlinks, but that Ork Boyz page needs a list of all the different types of Ork Boyz with a short description of each one, which we will eventually create a page for each, if they don't already exist (DON'T do that now! Orks for the future, just the list! LOL). Montonius (talk) 02:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Rogue Trader I just wanted to say very, very nice Rogue Trader page! It will be a wonderful counterpoint to my Koronus Expanse page this weekend. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 05:13, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Necron Upgrade Hey Zach, with all this activity on the Necrons should I just give in and redo their portal page with the full conversion this week instead of doing the Kornus Expanse? It will take significantly longer, and it means the Expanse will be delayed by at least another week. Which do you think would be smart? Once I start the Necrons it's a huge project, requiring alterations to at least 10 pages and the creation of several new ones, and I will of course, need your help in the last stages. or should I just do the Koronus Expanse as planned. What's your opinion?Montonius (talk) 20:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Rogue Traders it is! Boy, we just keep disappointing those Necron fanboys! Montonius (talk) 20:11, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Koronus Expanse Zach you asked if you could help with this -- I have a few pages I need help with, when you are done with the Chaos Gods update, if that is OK. Montonius (talk) 04:58, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, you could start with Port Wander. A lot of information is already available on the Koronus Expanse page that you can just copy over, but I need the material drawn from the other supplements added to the new page, as well. Thanks.Montonius (talk) 05:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, here's a schedule for what I'll be working on. Over next weekend I'll finish the Koronus Expanse by adding the History section to that page and the timeline to the main overall Timeline pages. Then, the week after, I will be doing pages on the Realm of Chaos and the Screaming Vortex. When those are done, I will begin the Necron overhaul, which will remain my focus until it is done. When that work is complete, I'll open it up for all improvements by you to the Necrons. So if you could hold up from work in those areas until I'm done, that'd be great. All of that will take me 4-6 weeks to complete, very likely, probably a little more because the Necrons are so vast. Montonius (talk) 05:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for Port Wander, very nice page. You're so quick, I'll have more for you soon, LOL. Montonius (talk) 08:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OK, we need Rak'Gol, Disciples of Thule, Stryxis and''' Yu'vath''' pages whenever you're done with Nurgle, though don't do them all at once, as its too much for me to edit, unless they are tiny, which they won't be. LOL. The hardest one I think is the Yu'vath, whose story is spread across multiple books including some adventures. The Lexicanum has a good sources page for them, though of course you're a far better researcher. Thanks, you're really helpful and I love your Rubycon II page, which I didn't even know had to be done. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 04:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: White Dwarf I had to add to the things I've asked you to keep an eye out for, but if you have or ever find a copy of White Dwarf 156 and 188, I need them also. The first one contains the original info on the Daemon Engines of Tzeentch and the second one contains the info for the Nurgle Daemon Engines. Thanks. RE: Great Job Thanks! I actually just finished up on the retro Daemon Engines, the ones that are left I cannont find their sources, but I'll keep looking. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 23:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Vortex Complete Whew that was a bitch! Well, all the RPG regions have been completed. When you finish with the Yu'vath and the Imperial Navy ships, feel free to start filling out the Vortex pages! You seem like you need a good Chaos rampage. What fun! Blood for the Blood God! I'm gonna take som time off, LOL. Montonius (talk) 18:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, First I will introduce myself. My name is Juanjo, and I am a rookie of Warhammer and I write from Spain. Forgive translation errors. I found this great website on google, because I was looking to print images of Genestealers. It's really interesting how much information, images and other resources that are available on the website, and immediately, I have become a member, because I think it is great. On the other hand, as I commented, I was looking for some pictures of Genestealers to print. I really liked a picture of Genestealer called "Strain Vectori Genestealer" I've found in this website and that it was published by you in the following article: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Genestealers If not bother, I wonder where else appears, as I have searched but have not found it anywhere. I wanted to get a higher resolution image, because the image of the article does not have sufficient resolution to be printed or used as wallpaper. In any case, thank you very much for your attention and best regards. Jjmr81 (talk) 07:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Naval Question Do you know what a macrobattery is? Is it composed of Macrocannons, Lances, or something else? I've seen it used ambiguously over and over in the ship info and I can't find out what the hell the damn thing actually is! Montonius (talk) 07:41, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Spaceships I was planning on doing the spaceships last after all of my ground vehicles were done, and because I love spaceships I made lists of ever single ship I could find. I added to the Battleship, Cruiser, Escort, and Attack Craft pages all that I saw were missing. Most of these are from the Lex, and I added the source that is listed on their pages, but some of them I found in other places, if you need help I could probably locate them again for you. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 22:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome man, and to be honest I was kinda hoping that you were actually just doing all of the Starships, that way they'd actually stand a chance of getting down some time this year. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 22:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I understand, and now you'll relize just how much fun it is to do these vehicle pages, I just keep finding more! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 23:01, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Good Day Good day. This message is here as I have come to ask you a favor. On a forum site that I use, The Colorless (http://thecolorless.net/?offset=), there is a moderator, DarkChaplain, who has ben not entirely fair to some users. He has been rude and mean. I also hear he prides himself on his knowledge of all things Warhammer. Would you be willing to help, in order to put this traitor in his place? Also, if you helped, you would go down in the sites history. You would be feared and respected by all. I hope to see you soon. Markov Algeroth (talk) 01:50, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Markov Algeroth I need your skills. As you can see I've just begun the Ork Vehicles, and I'm already enjoying it! Comparing my pages to those sad and malnourished pages on the Lex gives me great joy! But anyways, could you use your Photoshop skills to make the Ork Warbike on pages 120 and 121 of Imperial Armour Volume Eight - The Raid on Kastorel-Novem into a single, usable picture? I'd really appreciate it, but only if you have time and are willing, as there is no hurry, I have many vehicles to get to, anyways, thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 01:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you sir, I try my hardest. Unfortunately, the more I look at that picture the more I fear it is far too messed up to fix, unless your copy of IA 8 is different than mine. (Or you actually own it) If you are unable to piece it together tis fine, there are many others I can use. Also, in my travels I have found two new Space Marine Chapter/Warbands for you: the Black Crusaders from IA2 on the Grot Bomm pages, and the Exquisite Host warband in IA Apoc II, on the Sonic Dreadnought page. Sorry for the extra work. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 01:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Limit OK, Zach, you're doing fantastic freaking work, absolutely great, but that's enough for today. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 15:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 13th Black Crusade Sectors Hey Zach, since you're doing the 13th Black Crusade sectors, we need the Belis Corona Sector and the Cadian Sector done as well. They, along with the Agripinaa Sector, were the primary sectors involved in the 13th Black Crusade. Montonius (talk) 22:50, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Kasr Zach, please check the worlds listed as 'Kasr" on the Cadian Sector page are actually planets and not fortress cities of Cadia itself. It is highly unusual for the word Kasr to be used for a planet and not a fortress on Cadia itself. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 17:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Calixis Sub-Sectors Zach, don't redlink the Calixian subsectors. I have no plans for pages for those subsectors as they are covered under the main Calixis Sector page. If you want to expand upon thmem in the future, do so with new sections on that page. We're gettign page creep with soem of this stuff. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 21:42, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sons of Dorn I have read and made multiple minor edits on the Sons of Dorn Article. I have noticed that the sections of Chapter History and Notable SoD do not add up. In NSoD it states that the Chapter Master had died before reaching their homewoeld and CH states that he had reached it alive and then placed in stasis. The NSoD section also states that Alexandros the mad was a predecesor of Alexandros the Great. These are the only incosistencies I have noticed, and would ask you to resolve them, or simply tell me which is acurate and i will make the edits myself. Thank you for your time and notice. Marshall Silverman of The Black Templars (talk) 20:13, April 13, 2013 (UTC)